El Espejo
by Mitsu No Ryoko
Summary: Primer Fic. A Sabaku No Gaara, Kazekage del Pais del Viento, no le agrada nada lo que ve en el espejo. Sin embargo, lo entenderá a través de sus ojos, su mirada... Pero ya Tarde. One Shot. RE-EDITADO.


**Nota de la Autora:** Es un Fic de Gaara e Ino, basado en la canción _"Time is running out"_ de _Muse_ del album _"Absolution" _(muy buen grupo!!!).Seria un Gaara´s POV (point of view).

Dejen reviews por favor (felicitando o amenazando). Acepto todo tipo de palabras =) -siempre y cuando sea en español, no la piloteo muy bien con los otros idiomas, y quizás me ponga contenta cuando realmente no debería hacerlo XD- [seria una forma para ver que "tan bien" voy].

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen sino a un simpático señor al cual, curiosamente luego de haber leído su nombre por todos lados, no lo recuerde.

**Aclaraciones: **

*Los textos en _(-.....-)_ son los puntos de vista de Gaaraen el presente, reflexión acerca de sus recuerdos y pensamientos pasados.

*Disfruten!!

* * *

_**El Espejo**_

No podía reconocerme. Aquel ser en el espejo me resultaba denigrante. Físicamente, se veía igual a mí, pero en sus ojos, ahí es donde estaba la gran y maldita diferencia. Estupidez, hormonas, no se que es. Esa mirada perdida, que mostraba todo y no ocultaba nada. Jamás me gusto mostrarme a los demás. Mi hermano dice que así no podré ganarme la confianza de todos. No me molesta en lo absoluto si no confían en mí, mi trabajo lo cumpliré porque es mi deber, no necesito su apoyo para hacerlo. Es tan incomodo "abrirse", por no decir peligroso. Cualquiera puede aprovecharse de las debilidades que la gente común no se molesta en ocultar.

No me gusta sentirme débil. No lo soy. O eso creía. Ya no lo se. Solía ser tan seguro de mí, no necesitaba a nadie para que me cuide. Podía yo solo. La duda. La duda me atormenta. Jamás mostré duda alguna con mis decisiones o pensamientos. Pero eso es lo que veía en esa imagen de "mi". Odiaba verme en ese estado. No quería reconocerlo, pero es tan evidente, que hasta lo veo en mi reflejo. ¿Como llegue a esto? Eras una simple mujer y nada más. No tenías nada especial. Pero aun así, eres la causa de mi odio propio.

· · ·

La vez que te vi (después de mucho tiempo), estabas arreglando las flores en un local._ (-Poco después me entere que ese comercio pertenecía a tu familia-)_ Tu rostro sonreía, a pesar que tus ojos decían que estabas aburrida. ¿Y como no estarlo? Tu mirada de niña aburrida y caprichosa decía todo. No disfrutabas realmente eso que te proponías a arreglar. Si eso que hacías era efímero. Tanto trabajo para que luego termine en la basura. Todas las flores terminan ahí. No le veo la gracia.

_(-No me pareciste gran cosa-)_

Una ninja trabajando en una florería. Debías ser muy débil para caer tan bajo nivel. Recuerdo que cuando te conocí en los exámenes chunnin no ofreciste un gran espectáculo. Tu pelea fue aburrida y se notaba que no tenías algún talento especial. Actuaste como una loca y no pudiste ganarle a tu oponente. Empataste de manera humillante. Mientras mi rostro formaba una sutil sonrisa por tu patética pelea, volteaste y me miraste a los ojos. No se que me paso, por un momento creí que sabias que era lo que pasaba por esos momentos en mi cabeza. Me estremecí. Pero aun así me regalaste una sonrisa inocente y lastimosa, y supe que no te habías dado cuenta. Creí por un momento que tú sabias que yo tenía razón y con esa mirada me lo confirmabas. Sentí temor. ¿De que? Lo ignoro. Hasta el día de hoy que no lo se. Pero, aun así, pensé en ti todo el resto de ese día, hasta que cerré los ojos y me propuse dormir un poco.

_· · ·_

_(-Me encantaba escucharte gemir, gritar mi nombre-)_

Fui al bar con mi hermano por insistencia de el. Cuando llegamos, te vi sentada en una mesa, cerca del rincón más oscuro de ese lugar, con un pequeño vaso. Supuse que era tequila. Seguí mi camino y me senté junto a Kankuro en la barra. Pidió una cerveza fría. No le encuentro la gracia a esa bebida. Su aroma es fuerte y su sabor amargo. Muy distinto del vino, que posee un sutil aroma. Al paladar de una persona sofisticada, una copa de vino tinto puede excitar todos los sentidos con su cuerpo y textura, produciendo un suspiro de placer. Pedí una copa de este delicioso elixir, con un toque de madera.

Un par de mujeres, con maquillaje de más y miradas perdidas se acercaron, coqueteando con mi hermano mayor primero y conmigo después. Sutilmente les pedí un poco de privacia y voltee para ver a Kankuro y que actuara de la misma manera (me parecía lo correcto, después de todo, el me arrastro hasta allí, no debía dejarme solo). No me sorprendió que ya estuviera parado en la puerta esperando a su compañía momentánea. Me hizo un gesto, invitándome a acompañarlo, pero rechace su oferta frunciendo el seño. A veces creo que se preocupa más por llevar a alguien a la cama que resguardar su integridad.

_(-Jamás había disfrutado tanto el calor femenino como lo hacia en ese momento.-)_

Se retiro con aquellas mujeres de inmediato. No tenía motivos para quedarme en ese lugar. Prefería caminar, sentarme en el techo mas alto de esta aldea y mirar la luna _(-es lo único que realmente disfruto hacer-)_ hasta que desapareciera por los rayos del sol, que pintarían el cielo de tonalidades naranjas y rojas. Me levante, pague por lo que ambos consumimos –Kankuro se fue sin pagar, realmente estaba mas entusiasmado por otra cosa-y me dispuse retirarme de aquel lugar.

Antes de irme, decidi dar una ultima mirada al lugar. Al voltear, mis ojos se cruzaron con los tuyos. Tuve la sensacion de perderme en ellos. No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente. Solo se que cuando volví en si, te tenia entre mis piernas, meciéndote salvajemente y totalmente transpirada. ¿Dónde estaba tu mirada inocente, tu mirada de niña?

_(-Perdido. Pensé que no volvería a sentirme así-)_

A la mañana siguiente, al despertar note que aun seguías dormida sobre mi pecho. Y otra vez, tu rostro mostraba inocencia. Estaba confundido. ¿No eras tu la que había marcado mi piel con tus largas uñas? ¿La que me había mordido el pecho y hecho sangrar mis labios? Me levante con cuidado y me fui del lugar.

Volví a Suna ese mismo día. Durante un tiempo, todo seguía normal, aunque la agobiante rutina del papeleo cada vez se volvía mas pesada. Mi hermano no dejaba de darme consejos para que me acerque a Matsuri. No puedo negar que es atractiva, pero jamás me llamo la atención _(-ahora creo que hay pocas cosas las que realmente me "interesan"-)_. Y Temari se la pasaba todo el día dando vueltas, yendo y viniendo de Konoha, cumpliendo con su deber de embajadora.

Para salir de aquella insoportable monotonia que se habia vuelto mi vida, probé (por primera vez y ultima) seguir el consejo de Kankuro. Me arrepentiría, inclusive, aún hoy. Podía ver tu rostro mientras embestía con fuerza a Matsuri. _(-¿Por que? No debía ser así, si solo significaste una noche, admito que de buen sexo, pero nada mas-)._ Así seria durante las noches siguientes. Tu recuerdo y gemidos me perseguían. No podía dormir. Me sentía tan confundido, tan perdido…

Tiempo había pasado. Partiría hacia Konoha, ya que mis prometedores equipos de Genin habían clasificado para el examen de Chunnin.

_(-¡Por Kami! Cuanto odio verme al espejo-)_

No pasaba por alto que cada día me "veía" un poco más diferente. Pensé que quizás, tan solo quizás, esto se me pasara para cuando llegara a Konoha y te exigiera una explicación.

_(¡¿Diablos, qué me habías hecho?!-)_

No recuerdo haber visto a Temari tan contenta antes. Mire a Kankuro con cara de escéptico y suspirando me dijo: -"Nara"-. A lo lejos, un ser con cara inexpresiva se acercaba a nosotros, para luego darnos la bienvenida. No le preste ni la más minima atención.

Caminando por las calles bulliciosas, pasamos por una florería. Recordaba haberte visto ahí. Nara volteo hacia nosotros y comento que pertenecía al padre de su compañera. No pude verte, solo a una mujer mayor se encontraba detrás del mostrador. Supuse que era tu madre. Sabiendo que Nara era el único que podía ayudarme a localizarte, me esforcé por escuchar todo lo que decía. A lo mejor, podía darme datos tuyos, ya que era más que obvio que su "comentario" era para mí. ¿Que le habías dicho?

_(-Dime porque-)_

-"Siento decepcionarlo Kazekage-sama, pero una mujer comprometida no debe tener este tipo de conversaciones"-Enfurecí al escuchar eso de tus labios. No me dejaste hablarte. Solo te volteaste y te marchaste.

_(-No recordaba lo hermosa que eras. Ahora que lo pienso mejor, jamás te había "visto" hermosa, solo atractiva-). _

Y acá estoy. Otra vez frente al espejo. Mañana te casaras. Y te niegas a ayudarme. ¡¿Quedare así para siempre?! No puedo permitirlo. ¿Acaso será…? ¿Tu mirada aburrida no era solo eso? Estabas triste. Como no verlo antes, tu sonrisa… Esa noche en el bar...

¿No quieres casarte verdad? ¿Entonces solo lo haces por honor a tu clan, tu familia?... Fui para ti tu último acto de libertad. No entiendo porque me molesta eso. Yo haría lo mismo en tu lugar.

_(-¿Realmente te haría lo mismo en tu lugar?-)_

La idea de que no podré tocarte más me incomoda. No debería ser así. No eres nada para mí, como yo lo soy para ti. Desearía que te sintieras como yo. O al menos lo supieras e hicieras algo. No quiero ser el único que quede atormentado por el resto de su vida.

Tocan la puerta.

La verdad es que no estoy de ánimo para atender o ser cortes con alguien.

Tocan la puerta.

No pienso atender, así que quien quieras que seas, vete y no pierdas el tiempo.

Tocan otra vez.

No soporto que insistan en molestar. Pobre quien se encuentre en la entrada.

¿¿Que mierda?? Eres tú. ¿Acaso no me dejaste solo? Cuando quise pedirte ayuda ayer, ni siquiera me dejaste hablar. ¿Sabes, aun así, como me siento? Como es posible…

Otra vez la misma escena. Yo volviendo en si, y tu encima de mi. Termine. Y tu también. ¿Estas tan cansada como yo? ¿Hace cuanto tiempo llegaste? ¿Que sabes de mi?

Ahora lo entiendo. Si puedes verme. Sabes lo que pienso y siento con solo verme. No necesitas de mis palabras. Ayúdame con esto por favor. Dime que debo hacer para que todo vuelva ser como era antes. Devuélveme mi seguridad y fuerza.

_(-¿Como llegamos a esto?-)_

"Te amo" Fue lo que me dijiste antes de irte "No me respondas, no lo hagas mas difícil". ¿Que sabes de mi que yo no se? ¿Será acaso que yo también te…?

_(-Tú te llevaste mi vida-)_

...no, no quiero hacerlo. No quiero que termine.

_**Fin**_

* * *

Eh…es la primera vez que escribo algo, no me maten!!! Me pareció menos arriesgado y no tan, como decirlo…Ah! Si, "provocador de turbas iracundas". No salio como lo había pensado (en realidad se parece muy poco y es menos dramático que la idea original). Créanme que no se me da por escribir bien, pero una Autora- Akasha666- (y con mayúscula para que no queden dudas!=D)me sugirió que empezar un movimiento con esta pareja como protagonista. La idea me gusto mucho y acá esta el primer paso! Ojo!! Como "movilizadora" que pienso convertirme, ellos dos no serán los únicos a quien apoyare!!

Muchisimas gracias a MusaCaliope por ayudarme a corregir y mejorar el fic. (Eternamente agradecida)

Próximo "piquete": Un chico perro como protagonista (Pero no en una ruta XP). Saludos!!


End file.
